


summer is hot and so are you

by zinikornis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My sense of humor, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sunburn, Vacation, or at least meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinikornis/pseuds/zinikornis
Summary: Steve and Bucky went on a vacation. It was memorable.Meant to be funny. Well, see for yourself. *I* wrote it so it's not long.That's it. Have fun!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	summer is hot and so are you

**Author's Note:**

> Magyarul: https://andweweremadlyinlove.blogspot.com/2016/07/burn-baby.html

“Good morning,” Steve whispered and he tucked a lock of hair behind Bucky’s ear.

“Morning,” Bucky murmured. He started to caress Steve’s arm with tiny, slow movements.

They looked at each other. The rays of the rising sun heated Bucky’s nose and Steve’s forehead.

“The forecast said it’s going to be hot today,” Steve announced.

“Of course it’s going to be hot in Barcelona,” Bucky said in the middle of a yawn.

“We could go to the beach.”

“Or we could stay in the air-conditioned room, doing other fun stuff.”

“We’ve only seen our hotel room during our trip so far.”

“That’s not true! We’ve seen the cafeteria. And the jacuzzi. We also went to play billiards the other day.”

“Poor guy…”

“He was lame.”

Steve sighed and Bucky rolled to his back.

“Are you coming to the shower with me?”

“Alright.”

***

“It’s too damn hot,” Bucky stated.

“Come here, I’ll put sunscreen on you.”

“Oh, you’ll lube me up, huh? That’s for the bedroom, Stevie,” Bucky winked.

“It’s to prevent the cancer, jerk.”

Bucky looked confused. “I’m a Pisces.”

“No, Buck, I know, it’s… If you get a sunburn, you get cancer. The illness. Or at least so I’ve read on the internet.”

“Understood.”

Bucky didn’t understand. Steve put sunscreen on him anyways.

***

“I look like the snowy Russian mountains. Only the spots of blood missing.”

Steve pushed Bucky into the water with a big smile. “It’ll come off.”

There were some amongst the other people at the beach who had white stains on them, so Steve wasn’t worried.

***

“Now even the spots of blood are here,” Bucky mumbled.

Steve read on the internet that sunburn has to be covered with oatmeal. So he put oatmeal on Bucky’s back. Bucky felt like a breakfast.

Steve also read on the internet that drinking lots of water can help too. So he went to buy more water. Meanwhile he left Bucky in the bathtub full of cold water.

***

Bucky’s eyes popped open after a while ‒ he _might_ have fallen asleep for _a bit_ ‒, realizing that Steve is getting in the bathtub.

And then Bucky started laughing intensively.

Steve’s head looked like a tomato. Bucky couldn’t stop laughing.

***

“We’re never going outside again.”

“It’s better in here.”

“We’re super soldiers. And we got sunburns in a matter of seconds.”

“America’s ashamed.”

***

Steve made a beard out of the foam. He liked it.

“I might grow a beard.”

“You tolerate my hair. I guess you can get a beard in return.”

“I love your hair.”

“And I’ll love your beard.”

***

Bucky looked kind of worried. “Do you think it’s a problem that all the oatmeal is washed off by now?”

“It had been on you for a while.”

“I don’t want the cancer…”

“You won’t _get_ cancer,” Steve said calmingly. He wasn’t sure if it was the oatmeal, the bath or the water drinking but one of those must do the trick.

“Don’t you need oatmeal for your face?”

“...I guess.”

***

Bucky stopped for a moment when he stepped out of the bathroom. “Did you buy all they had in the shop?”

“I left some there.”

“We can’t drink this much water in one day.”

They did drink it all that day.

“It wasn’t that much after all,” Bucky said.

***

“ _Sweet Jesus,_ what happened to you?” Sam greeted them with a big grin as they got home from their trip and met the guys.

The skin on Steve’s face was peeling and a shirtless Bucky was standing in a cafe after the unpleasant realization that it’s not very comfortable to put any kind of clothes on a sunburn.

“We got sunburns,” Steve said.

“Could you…” Bucky murmured while motioning with his hands. The guys moved closer to each other in the booth so Steve and Bucky could sit down.

Natasha looked at them. “Are you aware of what sunscreen is?”

Bucky groaned ominously. “Yeah, that sticky white disgust.”

“Still better than Steve’s head,” Tony scoffed.

“We’re never going on a vacation again,” Steve said, turning to Bucky. He nodded in agreement.

That’s how the first and ‒ seemingly ‒ last vacation of Steve and Bucky happened.


End file.
